To Be Honest With All
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: A year has passed since the threat of Voldemort was finally ended. Now, Percy Weasley must face his own personal fears and truly define who he is. I decieded to change the rating due to coming chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything!

To Be Honest With All.

Chapter One, Nightmare

* * *

The castle was in shambles. Windows and walls were blown out and the rubble littered everywhere. Not notice the broken glass and stone he went through the great doors and into the entrance hall and stood there. Not a sound could be heard. 

After a few seconds, he turned and went off through the twin doors to the side. He was walking through the Great Hall. The soft sound of sobbing came to his ears.

All along in rows were the bodies of the dead, students and adults. Many had frozen faces with their eyes opened while others did not. As he went along, the perfectly still bodies of Remus and Tonks came into view.

They had a strange peaceful looks on their faces. They had fallen to the Death Eaters and now left behind a child without both parents. Turning away he saw the body of Fred Weasley.

Kneeling all around him was his family. A mother sobbing as she cradled his body while a father did his best on console her while grieving himself. His remaining twin, brothers, sister, and sister-in-law were all around him crying as well.

None looked up to see him standing there observing the scene. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh Fred," he simply quietly to himself.

Only a short time ago, he had returned to his family and made amends with them. In fact it was Fred and then George that had first forgave him for his actions. And now the Wesley family was now once again minus one. But this time it was permanent.

Percy Ignatius Weasley allowed the tears to form.

Looking away from his family he turned to the body on the other side of his brother and his grieving family. What he saw struck him hard; lying there was the body of his closest friend.

Oliver Wood laid there dead.

The Scot Quidditch player had a look of pure fear on his face. The dark brown eyes, which always drew Percy's attention, were wide open as they looked straight up to the enchanted ceiling. Deep cuts crossed his perfect face and his strong hands. Buries seemed to be everywhere. The well built body, which came from all the endless Quidditch practice, looked as if it had been thrown against a wall or the ground numerous times.

"Oliver? No. No!"

Percy fell to the ground beside Oliver and began to cry. He covered his eyes with his hands and cried even harder. As much as it hurt loosing Fred, Percy felt that the loss of the Puddlemore United Keeper was an even harder blow to him.

Fred would pull pranks on Percy and make him the punch line of many jokes. Oliver had understood him and never treated him like he was fussy suborned stick in the mud. True he would tease Percy now and again but it was that close friend teasing.

Oliver, his closet and quite possibly his only true best friend was gone forever just like his brother. He was the first person he had ever met on the Hogwarts Express. Oliver was also one of the few people who could truly stand Percy and his fussy personality.

Oliver, who had the most innocent eyes and stunning eyes Percy ever knew.

And it was Oliver Wood who Percy Ignatius Weasley truly…

"Percy."

The sound of his name being called caused Percy to freeze. For a moment he did not want to know who called his name. He slowly lowered his hands and opened his still tear filled eyes and looked around. It was no one from his family had called him. Or one of the staff members or one of the students either.

Looking down what he saw truly scared him; Oliver's eyes were no longer fixed on the ceiling but were now fixed on Percy.

"O...Oliver?" Percy nervously said.

But no answer came. Instead, Oliver continued to stare at him. It was if Percy was frozen to the spot. Slowly, the Great Hall grew darker and darker. No one seemed to notice as they continued with their grieving. A cold fog began to cover all till Percy could no longer see his family.

Looking down, the body of Oliver was no longer there.

Percy was able to move and stood up. The atmosphere was now frigid and dark. Taking his wand and lifting it he said "Lumos," and the tip of his wand lit up.

He looked around and he could see no one. As he stood there, he got the feeling that someone was behind him.

He turned and there hovering behind him was a looming Dementor. Percy could hear it's raspy drawn out breath. It's decayed looking hands outstretched towards him as it came closer. Percy tried to conjure his Patronus to drive the Dementor back but he could not. No happy thought or memory came to mind. His wand fell from his hand and to the ground.

Percy was frozen with fear. No matter how much he tried, he could not get his body to move. Even as he opened his mouth to yell nothing came out. As the Dementor came closer, another one appeared to its left. Then another one appeared on its right. Percy's eyes widen as more and more Dementors slowly appeared. All with their rotting hands outstretched. The rasping breath they made slowly made the third born Weasley to turn pure white and eyes fill with pure terror.

His legs finally gave way and Percy fell to the ground. Percy felt along the ground for his Hazel wand but he it was nowhere to be found. The Dementors began to glide closer together. Percy was able to move along the ground till his back touched came up against something hard.

Soon the ominous gatherings of Dementors were all around Percy. The overwhelming feelings of terror, fear, dread and more began to overcome Percy. A cold sweat began over came him.

As Percy stared at the wraith-like creatures, the one that he first saw began to lean down closer and closer to his face. Eventually Percy felt the decayed hands grasp both sides of his face. The gaping dark hole, that was where a mouth should have been, slowly opens. Then it happened.

Percy could feel it as the Dementor began to place the gaping hole over his mouth.

Finally, Percy was able to find the means to scream. But as it horrified scream made its way out of his mouth, the Dementor clamped its mouth onto Percy's. As he felt his own soul being sucked out, Percy never stopped screaming.

Everything went black.

Percy Weasley woke with a jolt straight up in his bed. He was sweating heavily and gasping for air.

It had been a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again do not own anything.

Author's note: Please read and reviw. I would like your reactions.

Chapter Two, A Talk

* * *

Percy sat in his bed taking several deep breaths to calm his heavy breathing. Once his breathing returned to normal, he wiped the cold sweat from his brow and the back of his neck. After a moment he turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to his bed. The soft glow from the light shown off the small clock showing Percy that it was two- thirty a.m. Sunday. After seeing what time it was, Percy put his face into his hands, thinking about the nightmare.

'That's the fourth time this week,' he thought to himself, 'and it's getting worse.'

A great clap of thunder brought him out of his thoughts. Outside rain fell hard against his bedroom window at the Burrow. A flash of lighting lit up the pitch black sky followed by another rumble of thunder. Percy hated thunderstorms. Rain was fine but thunderstorms had always bothered him.

He looked around his childhood room and smiled. Ever since Percy and his family made amends, Percy, as well as George, would come and spend the weekends at the Burrow. Since then he did some redecorating. Now there were more personal decorations then there had been in the past.

On the walls were posters of a certain Quidditch team with the players flying about. Hogwarts banners featuring the Gryffindor House coat of arms and the school seal hung about. There was on wall decoration that he was particular proud of, a complete collection of Chocolate Frog Wizard Cards. His eyes then lingered on a series of photos on top of the dresser and nightstand. Moments of him with family and friends all smiling and having fun together. One of his favorites featured him and the twins when they were young and holding a baby Ron.

Percy reached over for the glass of water on the nightstand for drink before going back to bed. But he found it to be empty.

'That bits.'

Getting up, Percy picked up his glass and walked to his door and opened it and made his way down the stairs. Percy smiled as he went past George's room. George's snoring could be heard even through his bedroom door. As he got closer to the bottom of the stairs, he saw that a light was on down stairs. Once he was on the landing, he saw that the light was coming from the kitchen.

Making his way to the kitchen, Percy was surprised to find a person already there.

Sitting at the head of the long family table was Arthur Weasley. Two cups and a tea kettle were placed on the table before him. Looking up at his third eldest son, he smiled.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think if you were coming at all?"

"Dad," a slightly confused Percy said, "What are doing up?"

"It's the middle of the night, there is a thunderstorm going on, and from what I understand, you have been having nightmares lately. And I felt you wouldn't be coming into your mother's and mine room like you use to. So I decided just to wait for you down here." Arthur pointed to the chair to his right and Percy took it and put his empty glass down.

"Here," Arthur said and he handed Percy one of the cups. Taking the cup from his dad, Percy took a drink. To his great surprised it was not tea. "Chocolate milk?"

"I am your father Percy. Did you really think I wouldn't remember?"

"Well kind of."

Arthur smiled at Percy then took a drink of his tea. When Percy was younger and terrified of thunderstorms, he would run into his parent's room and get into bed with them and hide under the covers. While Molly held him and comforted him, Arthur would go and make him a cup of chocolate milk. It always calmed him.

"So," Arthur said after Percy put his cup down, "You had a nightmare."

"How…"

"Like I said, I'm your father. Last night I was on my way to the bathroom and I heard you basically yelling in your sleep. I listened for a moment and then you stopped. I went in to look in on you and even thou you had calmed down, you still had a look of distress on your face." Percy looked at his dad and he saw a look of both concern and worry. "Now, how long has this been going on?"

"Well since…since…"

"Since we went to the ceremony at Hogwarts," Arthur finished for him.

"Well yah. It seems like that ever since we went; I've been having the same nightmare almost every night. But lately, it seems to be getting worse."

"How?"

"Well…at first, it was basically just me going through the Great Hall and seeing Remus and Tonks then to seeing Fred. Then I see more of the people I care about just lying there."

Percy just looked down at his cup. He wanted to tell his dad everything. About looking from Fred to Oliver and being surrounded by the horde of Dementors. He knew what caused the change to the dream but he did not know how his dad would react.

"Is that all son?"

"Basically."

They sat there for a while, listing to the rain and thunder. Percy looked up at his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"For having a perfectly reasonable nightmare?"

"For everything. The fight we had, not believing what Harry and Dumbledore was were saying, and then turning my back on the family. For tolerating what that pile of dragon dung Fudge and his cronies were saying about both Harry and Dumbledore and then doing. For what I did to mum at Christmas. Not coming back and putting aside my foolish pride and apology when it was proven that Voldemort was truly back."

Arthur reached over and patted his son's shoulder.

"But most of all, for when you were at St. Mungo's. When I heard you had been attacked I did go Mungo's but I just stood outside your room. I tried to go into see you but I just couldn't do it. Then I heard mum coming so I hide around the corner till she went in. After a few moments, I decided that it would be best if I left so I wouldn't cause a scene."

"The fact that you were there in the first place is all that matters. We've been through this Percy. What's done is done. Yes, we were all hurt when you left but that's over with. From now on, everything is going to be ok."

Percy looked up. "Thanks dad."

Once again Arthur smiled. Ever since coming back, Percy was working hard to lose his former fussy, pompous, and stuck-up personality the best he could. He hardly called Arthur father anymore.

"Well, I think it's time we both got back up to bed then."

"Yah," Percy replied. Standing up, Percy took the two cups over to the sink while Arthur placed the kettle back on the stove. With a slight motion of his hand, Percy summoned his empty glass and got himself a refill of water. Following his dad up the stairs, the sound of George's snoring could still be heard. When they got to Percy's door they came to a stop.

Percy gave a small smile o the man before him. After receiving a return smile, Percy decided to ask a question.

"Dad, no matter what you love me right?"

For a second Arthur just looked at Percy, and then he moved towards his son and enveloped him in a tight hug which was returned in full.

"You're my son and no matter what, your mother and I love you with all our hearts. Even when we weren't talking to one another, we loved you. I have never stopped loving you Percy. And nothing, nothing, will ever change that!"

"I love you dad."

"And I love you son."

A large snort from George was heard after the two broke from each other.

"Merlin dad, why did you have to pass on that snoring trait to almost every one of your sons?"

Closing his eyes, Arthur gave a great smiled. "Percy, I'm going to tell you something, which you must promise to never repeat to anyone: the snoring trait, to which you referred to, does not come from the Weasley side of family, it comes from the Prewett side of the family."

Percy just looked at him in disbelief.

"That's right. The reason your brothers snore is due to the fact your grandfather, uncles, and mother all have snored. But for the record son, your mother does not snore."

"And how about off the record dad?"

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight dad."

Once he closed his door and sat his glass of water on the nightstand, his eyes fell onto one of the framed pictures. It featured two boys in their final year of education. One had a Head Boy badge pinned to his robe. The other was holding a broom and wore Quidditch robes. Each had an arm around one another's shoulder and each had a smile on their face.

Percy smiled at the one in Quidditch robes.

"And I love you too," he simply said.

With that, Percy got back into bed and under the covers. He turned off the lamp and rolled over, looking out the window. The thunder and lightning had by now ceased. Percy allowed the sound of the falling rain to send him into the realm of dreams.

Instead of his personal nightmare, a different dream took its place. The former Head Boy and Quidditch Captain were walking down a country lane near the Burrow. Both boys had smiles on their faces like in the photo. But instead of arms being around their shoulders, they walked with their hands entwined together.

Percy slept with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: I got busy with school so I didn't have the time to write. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter Three, Jareth

* * *

Percy awoke to the sound of the shower running. Sunshine came through the window and brightened up the room. Turning his head he saw it was a quarter to nine and blinked several times to make sure he had read the right time. Sitting up he threw off of his covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. He up from the bed ad made is way over to the window and opened it. The air was fresh from the rain. Percy saw that the storm clouds had passed and large puffy white clouds had taken their place.

'It's going to be a beautiful day,' he thought before he headed down to breakfast.

Molly was busy cooking eggs and sausage while Arthur was reading the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet. Both looked up as they heard Percy coming down the stairs.

"Morning Mum, Dad."

"Morning son," Arthur said with a smile.

"Good morning dear," Molly said and kissed Percy on the check causing him to blush, "how did you sleep dear? The storm didn't bother you too much did it? The thunder didn't scare you did it?"

"Now dear leave the boy alone."

"It's ok mum. I slept ok." He assured her.

"There, you see dear? What were you expecting, him to coming running into our room like he did when he was four?"

Molly gave her husband a scowl as she started to place a helping of eggs and sausage on his plate.

"I'm his mother Arthur Weasley. It's my job to see that he is ok."

Arthur shook his head and went back to reading the paper. As Molly returned to the stove and Percy help himself to his eggs, down the stairs came George.

"Morning all," George cheerfully said.

"Good Morning George dear," Molly said as went over to him and gave him both a kiss on the check and a tight hug, "I made you your favorite breakfast dear now why don't you sit down and…"

"Mum please! I don't need to be babied," George said slightly annoyed.

"George, don't get upset with your mother," Arthur said as he put the Prophet down and picked up his fork, "all she is trying to do is take care of you."

"I know but I don't need a caretaker twenty-four seven dad," George weary said, "and besides, I need to get on by myself."

Molly looked at her son with tears in her eyes. Percy shared his mother's thoughts and he turned to regard his younger brother. In the year since the death of twin brother, George had been on an emotional roller coaster. In the early days after the end of the war, George as a total emotional wreck. He hardly talked or ate. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes suffered and it seemed like it would eventually close. The entire family and his friends tired to snap George out of his depression but all failed. Finally Percy took it upon himself to help his brother.



It was not easy but Percy was able to help George break through his depression and the two began to forge a new relationship. Percy knew that he could never truly replace Fred but he was happy to be there for George when he needed him.

"So have you heard from Ron lately?" George asked as he helped himself to some more toast.

"Yes, he owled Friday. He, Harry, and Hermione finished their final N.E.W.T exams and that they are looking forward to coming home," Molly answered him.

"Is Harry moving in here or into Sirius' place?"

"Harry will be staying with us while he finishes cleaning out Grimmulard Place. He wants to get out all the dark deco stuff before he fully moves in," Arthur said.

"Does that mean we get to help clean that house again?" George asked as memories of cleaning the former Order of the Phoenix Headquarters flooded his mind.

"Yes we will and you will help George Weasley," Molly told him.

Before anyone could say anything a screech caught their attention and made them look to the open window.

Through the window flew in a large handsome male Barn Owl with an envelope in its beak. The owl settled in the middle of the table still clutching the envelope in its beak.

"Arthur, were you expecting a letters?"

"No Molly," he informed his startled wife, "George, Percy, you?"

Both sons shook their heads. "Well, then I guess all that's left is look and see who the letter for." The owl still had not moved from its spot on the table. As Arthur went to take the letter from its beak, the owl backed away and flapped his wings till he was above the table. Turning his head around till he faced Percy. The owl settled in front of Percy and dropped the envelope onto his plate.

"Uh thank you."

A soft hoot was the owl's replay before he stretched out his wings and took off towards the window and back into the sky.

Percy looked at the envelope. Written across were two words: Percy, Private. The penmanship was very familiar.

"So Percy, whose it from?" George asked.

"I don't know George. If you'll excuse me."

Percy went back to his room and sat down at his desk. He looked at the envelope for a few seconds before he opened it. Inside was a single piece of parchment. Once he unfolded and looked it over once, Percy was surprised to see who it was.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know it's been a while and that this is way out of the blue but I felt I had to send this. I hope you're doing well. I wish I could say the same thing for me. Lately I have not been able to sleep and almost every night it's the same nightmares. I can't talk to my parents about this and well…you are the only person I _

_have ever felt comfortable with talking about these types of things. Like I said this is out of the blue but, today I'm going to London and there's a muggle pub I like to go to when I want to be alone. If you can, do you think we can meet? Directions are at the bottom. I hope to see you._

_Your friend,_

_Oliver_

_P.S._

_I hope Jareth wasn't too stubborn when he delivered this._

Percy sat and reread the letter. Oliver was having nightmares. Were they same type like what he was having? At the bottom of the letter were Oliver's directions and he put down he would be there around half past one.

Would he go?

After thinking for a while, Percy got up and went back down to the kitchen.

Molly was washing the breakfast dishes while Arthur was putting the cleaned ones away. George was reading the paper. He cleared his throat.

"I have to go into London this afternoon and I may be late for dinner."

"Ooh. Going to meet your secret lover Percy?" George asked.

"George! That is not necessary," Molly snapped at him. She looked at her husband.

"Is everything all right Percy," Arthur asked.

"Kind of. I just have to meet a friend."

"Ok son."

Percy smiled at his parents. George couldn't help himself. "So what's her name? Are you back again with Penelope?"

"George Weasley! Not another word!" his mother practically yelled at him.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for this afternoon," he turned and walked back up the stairs and he heard his mother called up to him, "Percy, do not forget to bring down your dirty laundry when you're done."

"Yes mother."


End file.
